<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will Travel by ughdotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006184">Will Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom'>ughdotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't going to stop looking for the Doctor even though the man left him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roughly based off Have Love, Will Travel by the Sonics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack sighed and looked around to try and get a bearing of his surroundings. The vortex manipulator beeped and notified him that he was in 1856, before promptly dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, he could do a few things now that he was in the 19th century. He could make a life for himself, but he wasn’t set out for such primitive human living. He could try to find the Doctor, but there’s not much chance the Time Lord would land there at any time. So he’d travel and look for the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in my field!” a harsh voice called out, and Jack startled, whipping his head around to face a very angry farmer with a rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shoot?” Jack pleaded, raising his arms, but the bullet had already left the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he had survived roughly an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet embedded itself in his ribcage, he cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. A minute later he was pushing himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that was fucked up. “What the fuck?” Jack and the farmer said at the same time, and Jack looked up at the sheet-white man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again?” he asked, the man ran away screaming about ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scoffed and set on his way, out of the field. Immortal. He wondered how long that would last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By 1879, he had his answer. He wasn’t really aging, maybe a few wrinkles but nothing major. And he was in Scotland. He had set up a network to notify him when the Doctor was anywhere, and it had told him that the man was in Scotland, of all places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached Torchwood manor, the Doctor was gone, and Queen Victoria was screaming at him for bringing the man up. It took a solid few hours of fighting with a woman that could easily have him killed (not that it would matter) for him to get the offer to work with Torchwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could refuse, he had a goal, but he had been travelling for 30 years, and for what? To die at so many hands, getting drunk on alcohol that tasted like cleaner, sleeping with women and men and anything in between, all for what? To find the Doctor, a man who obviously didn’t love Jack as much as Jack loved him? To find Rose, a woman who would never love Jack and much as she loved the Doctor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned down the offer and went off to travel some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, in 1920, he stopped. He’d settle in Cardiff, he decided, wait for the Doctor. He knocked on Torchwood’s door and told them he wanted to join, and they welcomed him in. But he still needed to find the Doctor, and he would still travel to find him. And that was his condition. He’d work for Torchwood, give them the power of him on their side, but he would still travel to the site of odd things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 1953 when he was sent to London. “This odd enough for you?” his boss, Kate Taylor said, setting a file in front of him. Jack smiled up at her and grabbed it, flipping through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd disappearances covered up by police, concentrated in a small London village? Of course!” he winked and grabbed his coat, beaming as he breezed out of the door to catch the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travel was probably the best thing for Jack. His brain related it with the TARDIS, with the Doctor and Rose, with daring adventures and soft touches. Even being in a train that was moving at snail’s pace was better than being holed up in the base, or even being out and free but trapped in Cardiff. He hummed to himself and flipped through a newspaper. The queen was being crowned soon. He wasn’t a big fan of monarchy, but if he got back to Cardiff in time, which he probably wouldn’t, that would be a fun activity to go to with Kate and Brendon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ground to a stop, and he stole a random car from the station to go to the town, Muswell Hill. A teen was leaning on a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” he asked them, and they looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Jack grinned and leaned next to them, offering them an open bag of candy, popping a few into his own mouth to let them know it was safe. “How old do you think I am?” the teen scoffed, but they took a handful anyway. “The television sets are weird. Dad won’t get us one, but people are watching them, and then the next day they’re being carted out of the house by cops, heads covered. My mate Morgan says that they’re losing their faces, but I think she’s lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing their faces, huh.” Jack replied. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he had seen, from the gas masks to the Slitheen to fish people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you anyway? The police know about this, so you aren’t one, and you have an American accent anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nobody. You didn’t see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” the teen scoffed. “Well, Nobody, don’t get your face stolen. You’re ugly enough as it is.” they grinned, and Jack grinned back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. If you ever get the chance to time travel, do it.” the teen wrinkled their brows, but Jack was already approaching the town, hands shoved in pockets and gait sauntering. “Hey, boy!” he said, pointing at a teenager who was beaming and watching the party from the outskirts. “I heard there were some mysterious disappearances here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been fixed!” the boy said happily. “The Doctor fixed them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Doctor’s here?” Jack asked, glancing over to the party. Well, that was no guarantee that the Doctor would know him. There were some problems with the fact that the Doctor was a time traveller, and because he was a Time Lord, he could most likely change his face. “Who’s he with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know him?” the boy asked, and Jack nodded impatiently. “He’s with Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack broke into a grin. “Is he at the party, or did he leave?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s at the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you-” Jack tilted his head and looked at the teen, who grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tommy! There’s a cool kid up the hill, go make a friend.” Tommy watched as Jack darted into the crowd, looking for the blue box, which he found effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor had made the mistake of giving him a TARDIS key, and while Jack was tempted to find him and Rose in the party, he didn’t even know if he’d recognize the Doctor, and it would be infinitely more funny for them to come into the TARDIS and find him sitting there. He turned the key in the lock and snuck inside, closing the door behind him and stroking the railings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey old girl.” he muttered. “Miss me?” the TARDIS whirred in what he assumed was confirmation, and he grinned, leaning against the control panel and facing the door. He was used to boring and senseless waiting, and it wasn’t hard to zone out as he waited, humming a tune that wouldn’t be released for four centuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and he straightened up, grinning as the door was pushed open, and Rose and a man he assumed was the Doctor strolled in chatting, only to freeze at the sight of him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rose.” he let his eyes conspicuously flick over her body. “Nice dress. Good to see you kept your face. Don’t know where we’d be without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” she said, eyes looking over </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> conspicuously, before turning to the Doctor. “What’s he doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here!” he protested. “Ask me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be in the future, helping mend Earth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what the bastard told you.” Jack sighed, not even able to put any venom into his words. He had gotten over it long ago. He stalked over to the Doctor. “Hello you lying prick.” the Doctor grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You abandoned me.” he said, moving to be only a hair from the Doctor’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you had plastic surgery?” the Doctor quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk.” Jack replied, and the Doctor grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Jack kissed back with all he had, knowing that it might be the last time he got to taste the Time Lord’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys.” Rose said, tapping them both on the shoulder, and the two broke apart. She laughed and pulled Jack away from the Doctor, kissing him hard, and Jack willingly let go of the Doctor’s arm to fall into hers. As embarrassing and annoying as it was, he was completely and totally in love with both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they all broke apart, Jack fell panting back onto the control panel. “You abandoned me.” he said, pointing at the Doctor. “I used what was left of the vortex manipulator and ended up stranded in 1849! I’ve been trying to find you since. What the fuck happened with Queen Victoria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story.” Rose replied. “He said you stayed behind to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a liar, we know this. I’m barely bitter anymore. Oh yeah! And I’m immortal. That’s the news. So how’s it been, lovebirds. I mean, obviously less </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span> without me, but we know that you’re soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Rose said, holding up a finger to cut off whatever the Doctor was about to say. “Do you think we don’t love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. But love? You guys are perfect for each other. I won’t judge you for not loving me. I don’t even have to stay, I just needed to see you.” there. He said it. He’ll have to leave, and he doesn’t want to, but he gets it. It’s the Doctor and Rose, not the Doctor, Rose, and Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” the Doctor said, walking towards Jack. He cupped the immortal’s face, but he didn’t kiss him, just made intense and mildly frightening eye contact. “I haven’t even said it Rose, I don’t think I’ve ever said it before.” the Doctor breathed and Jack realized what he was going to say. “I love you, Jack Harkness, and I love you,” he turned to Rose. “Rose Tyler.” she smiled softly and joined them, and they all fell into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you two dumbasses too.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you two.” Jack finally finished up. “Now, we do really have to talk about your lying habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor groaned. “Do we?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>